


Curiosity

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut, i requested this but got nothing so i did it my self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curious mind of Edith Cushing proves to be frustrating for Thomas Sharpe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

"There are parts of the house that are unsafe..."  
"You must promise me not to go below this level, Edith..."  
Why were the Sharpe siblings so eager to tell me no to having a set of house keys? I lived there now. I was married to Thomas, for heavens sake! What were they hiding from me...?

Whatever it was, I wanted to find out. If Thomas and Lucille weren't going to tell me, I'd find out for myself. Even if it did mean...venturing below the forbidden levels that the siblings had warned me about.

When Lucille retired for the night and Thomas joined me in our room to go to sleep, I feigned sleeping for a while until I knew Thomas was asleep. I carefully got out of bed, trying desperately not to disturb Thomas in his sleep. I grabbed the candelabra on the side of the room and walked to the door, silently opening it and shutting it behind me.

The house was a lot colder during the night. The fires were all blown out and there was an eerie feeling to the atmosphere. I tiptoed down the stairs, bundling my nightwear in my hand so I didn't trip. The elevator was right in front of me. It would take just one step to pull the iron wrought gates of the elevator open, an extra step to get in, and one more to set the elevators path down. I creeped forwards, taking a hold on the gate and pulling it open, surprised by how quiet it was. I expected it to be louder, due to its age, but it sounded well kept.

I shut the gate as I stepped in, taking a deep breath as my hand, shaking an awful lot, reached out for the button. I was millimetres from pressing the button when I heard a voice and saw another set of flames from a candelabra similar to mine come around the corner.

"Edith? What are you doing out of bed?" Thomas's voice came. He stepped closer and I could see the look on his face, "I told you never to go down there. You promised me you wouldn't," he said. He looked very angry, but then again, who could blame him. I was breaking the one rule he had given me, and all because of my damned curiosity on what they were hiding from me!

"Thomas, I... I wanted to know what lies below," I admitted, knowing there was no use trying to lie. Thomas sighed, pulling the gate open and grabbing my wrist to pull me out roughly. It hurt, but it wouldn't hurt as much as what would come next.

"There is a specific rule on why we can't go below this level. What lies beneath is believed by some to be a fable, however, true residents of Allerdale Hall know it to be true. You're to never come out here alone again. Or ever, for that matter. Promise me, and say you'll mean it," he said, the candelabra held high.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I, I know what I did wasn't the most wisest of things, but I really wanted to know. Most people don't believe such tales, but I have seen things before. I thought that maybe it might have been okay for me to-"

"Don't you understand that it will never be okay for you to go down there. Whatever you have seen before is not as bad as what lies down there, Edith!" he said, wanting to yell but not wake the manor residents. He tugged my arm harshly. "Now come. Back to bed, and stop obsessing over what's below. It's best that you never do," he finalised.

It was true. I had seen things before in the past. For example, the ghost of the Mother in the picture I was handed by my friend, I had seen her. Granted it was the only time I had seen a spirit, and I had known the spirit. Maybe Thomas was right. Maybe I needed to stop obsessing over the unknown.

The grip Thomas kept on my wrist was actually hurting quite a lot by the time we got to our room. He pulled me over to the to the bed and made sure I had gotten in and was ready to sleep. As he got back in on his own side I sat up, and he turned to look at me again. "Don't think about leaving this bed again, tonight, Edith," he warned, and lay down, blowing out the candelabras. I nodded softly, sitting back on the pillows and staring into the darkness.

"Go back to sleep, Edith," he murmured.

"I'm not tired, Thomas," I said back, crossing my arms. "I'm curious."

"Curious about whats beneath? Don't be. It's better to be unknowing on what can hurt you. Now, lie down and go back to sleep."

"Thomas, why won't you tell me anything? Am I not your wife? Why can't I know the secrets?!"

"Because you can't!" he snapped, and it scared me a little as he sat up quickly. I feared for what would happen next. "I have told you Edith, I don't want you finding out about this. So, please, don't ask for any information on it. Don't ask Lucille, or anybody in the house for that matter. I won't ask again. Go back to sleep. Forget about it."

I sighed. "Fine," I said softly. I lay down again and shut my eyes for a few moments, but I couldn't shake it off of my mind. Opening my eyes, I looked over to him. "What is down there, though?"

"Edith, enough! What will it take for you to stop rambling on?! I have told you far too many times tonight to stop wondering and it's making my temper a very short fuse." I could tell he was getting very tired of my constant curiosity by the way he spoke.

"It will take a lot for you to forget about this, won't it?" I heard him sigh, and I nodded. "Lie still," he murmured, pulling the sheets off us both, leaving me chilled. I knew what was coming. He always did this to use up my energy. He was going to have his way with me and then I'd hopefully fall asleep.

"Now, Edith. You know that I'm never going to tell you the secret of Allerdale, don't you?" he murmured, sitting in between the gap in my legs. "And you know that the way you constantly talk about it drives me mad. You should know what I am like when I get angry. It's even worse that you have made me angry whilst trying to sleep," he growled, leaning close over me.

I was breathing slightly heavy, almost like I hadn't seen him like this before. Although I had, he'd never done anything like this.

"What do you propose I do?" he asked, but putting a finger to my lips as I went to answer him. "I am going to make you forget...all about it," he whispered, leaning in and kissing me deep. "And may the heavens help you if you have any inkling of the secret left in your mind," he murmured.

The first kiss left me almost breathless, but albeit a little bit scared of his manner. Yes, we had done it before, but never had Thomas been so possessive before. He usually treated me very kindly, with no mean to hurt me, but tonight I was actually scared of him.

He kissed me again, putting my hands above my head, with a warning to 'keep them there, or else,' which quite frankly scared me. Then his hands ripped the muslin nightgown I was wearing in two at the seams. He had never done that before. Ever. Ge pulled the torn fabric off my front, throwing it across the room. I was glad he had blown the candles out on the sticks, because the fabric landed right over them.

Not used to this at all, I shut my eyes, wanting to block the image of this possessive rough Thomas and replace it with the Thomas I knew. 

"Open your eyes, Edith," I heard him growl, his hands trailing over my skin, so I obliged. "I want you to see what will happen if you are to ever get me angry in bed again," he added.

I whimpered softly, looking at him as he towered over me before looking over me pitifully. "Let this be a warning and demonstration on what will become of you."

He sat still for a moment, looking at my already flushed skin and he chuckled darkly. He had a plan that I hoped I was prepared for. My eyes fluttered a few times and he pulled off the shirt to his nightwear. I couldn't resist taking a long look at him. "Spread your legs darling," he murmured, and I saw his fingers dipping into his trouser waistband, pulling them down a little to reveal muscular thighs and his cock. 

I spread them like any laced mutton and moaned softly. Even if he didn't tire me out it may be the best session we'll have had. I should get him frustrated more often...  
In a matter of moments he was leaning over me again, holding my cheekbones in place as he decided to purposefully rub against my thigh and he kissed me deeply. His hand took hold of his cock, closing his eyes as he pushed through into me.

Then he started to thrust into me, not taking his time at all, having me gasping and swearing softly. "Never ask... about... the secret again..." he growled, putting an accent on his words with each pause of his words with a thrust.  
"I mean it... Edith... If your curious... ah, little mind... wants to venture below these floors... it is entirely... your fault for what becomes of you..." he was grunting and now holding my wrists down on the pillow above my head as he thrust harder, leaving me moaning and grabbing out for him.

"Venture below the floors if you wish..." he whispered huskily, panting now as his relentless speed didn't falter. "I assure you that I will punish you for it," he hissed, and after a few more thrusts I found my end and so did he, leaving me in a puddle as my mind processed what just happened. He took himself out of me, closing in on me again.

"Have I cleared your curious little mind, now?"


End file.
